The present invention relates to electric generators and the generation of electricity from same; along with a plurality of novel embodiments and applications utilizing these features of novelty. The evolution of electric generators since the inception of Galvani and later Faraday in 1821 and in 1831; has progressed along the conventional knowledge of moving a coil through a stationary magnetic field or in some demonstrable instances, the motion of a magnet through a stationary coil. However the dominating influence of generators incorporating an internal moving coil about a stationary magnetic field remains the mainstay of global electrical power generation on any scale. Further, in all cases of a magnet in motion about a stationary coil, the shape of said magnet(s) is of the bar, horseshoe, or other non-spherical magnet shape means; nor a magnetic shape means of encompassing a 360 degree circle as part and parcel to said magnet(s). This is true even after the infusion of so many patents of prior art credited to Thomas Edison, Nicola Tesla and historically a multitude of others contributing prior art patents granted.